remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaea
Gaea (ガイア Gaia), or Gaia, is post-apocalyptic Earth in the distant future. There is no indication as to how many years into the future it is, but all signs would indicate it's very far away, as most of mankind's structures have been completely destroyed and most of the planet has been grown-over with dense jungle. In other shows, it is a separate planet from Earth. Fiction ''Generation 1'' cartoon continuity ''Beast Wars II'' cartoon While going through transwarp space, Lio Convoy and the Maximals, as well as Galvatron and the Predacons, landed on Gaea. Galvatron was drawn to Gaea due to the high levels of the powerful energy source known as Angolmois riddled throughout its surface. Lio Convoy, aware that the universe would be doomed if the Predacons got control of the Angolmois, stayed with the Maximals to fight them off. While the Maximals chose bodies based on the local wildlife, the Predacons selected bodies based on the war machines of the planet's former inhabitants. Eventually, Galvatron used his battle ship, the Nemesis, to suck all the Angolmois out of the planet. Thanks to the intervening of Lio Convoy, the Angolmois was sealed away in capsules and scattered across the cosmos before Galvatron could use it. ''Beast Wars Neo'' cartoon After the disappearance of Lio Convoy and the Maximals, the Maximal Elders sent Big Convoy and his new recruits to investigate Gaea. They found Lio Convoy's black box, learned about the Angolmois capsules and set off to retrieve them. As it turns out, the Angolmois energy was really the lifeforce of Unicron. After his destruction in 2005, Unicron's lifeforce raced through time and space and became trapped within Gaea. ''Beast Wars II'' manga continuity ''Beast Wars II'' manga Great Convoy at Maximal Army Central Headquarters sent Lio Convoy's team to Gaea to prevent the Angolmois energy from falling into the Predacons' hands. ''Beast Wars Neo'' manga The Convoy Council sent Big Convoy to Gaea as an instructor to train on Gaea five rookies: Longrack, Break, Stampy, Cohrada, and Heinrad. Because Big Convoy paid little attention to the rookies, Longrack persuaded the others that they should do their own training, starting with infiltrating the abandoned Galvaburg II. There, they encountered the Predacons Guiledart and Saberback, who were expecting an elite unit to come to the Galvaburg II. After the rookies were saved by Big Convoy, the Maximals found the mysterious Black Ball. IDW Beast Wars comics Gaea is noted as being in sector C-16 of Cybertronian space, as an Earth-like planet with two moons and a supply of Angolmois to which Galvatron would attempt to lay claim. ''The AllSpark Almanac'' Gaia was an unclaimed or neutral organic planet separate from Earth in the Milky Way. ''The Vision of Escaflowne'' In an alternate dimension from Earth, there floats a twin planet replica with oceans, continents, and ancient civilizations. Its size, mass, atmospheric composition, temperature belts, and even seasons are essentially similar to those of Earth, though given some of the jumping and acrobatic feats of some of the show's characters, it is possible that the gravity is slightly lower than Earth's. However, although people on Earth cannot see Gaea, people on Gaea see both the Moon and Earth in their nightly expanse. Gaea was created by the combined wish from those on doomed Atlantis once they had realized that their ways were the end of their own civilization. Political System Over a hundred different countries exist on Gaea ''Cowboy Bebop'' Gaea is Earth's twin planet. In the year 2022, an Astral Gate exploded above Gaea in an event known as The Gate Accident. The explosion destroyed most of Gaea's Moon, causing a near-constant natural disaster of Rock Showers falling into orbit and hitting the planet surface. After The Gate Accident most of Gaea's population migrated to other worlds. The few that remain typically live in ruined settlements, often with a respectable semblance of society and order. ''Titan A.E. In 22nd century, the humans of Earth and Homeworlds Congress discovered Gaea and colonized the planet. In 2106 AD, the Drej attacked and destroyed Gaea and its humans leave to the Andromeda Galaxy, where they are reduced to either living in drifter colonies on settlements made from the metal of the evacuation ships or being second class citizens in alien societies, in which they are generally ridiculed. Game ''Super INFINITY Gaea is a separate planet from Earth and the third planet in the Alpha Centauri System in Super INFINITY. The mysterious aliens known as the Vok chose Gaea as the site of an experiment, and seeded the planet with vast amounts of raw energon, installing a second, artificial moon into the planet's orbit, and placing several devices (including Stonehenge) at strategic points on the planet. Climate The average temperature has risen since the twentieth century, creating more arid and barren landscapes. Statistics *''Circumference at Equator'' approximately 40053 km *''Circumference'' through North and South Poles approximately 40009 km *''Density'' 5.5 times water *''Surface'' 510,000,000 km2 *''Volume'' 1,100,000,000 km3 Gaea is the English transliteration for Gaia, the goddess of Mother Earth in ancient Greek legends. Notes *It is never specifically stated in the show itself that Gaea is Earth in the distant future. Instead, this was only made clear many years after Beast Wars II, in Lio Convoy's Robot Masters bio. *The status of Gaea as far-future Earth belongs exclusively to the Japanese animated series and IDW comics continuities. Category:Planets Category:Alpha Centauri System